POM; Parent Hunt
POM; Parent Hunt is a fanfic donated for the fandom, it's title says enough. Prologue ~North Wind Headquarters~ Roark was on a balcony relaxing, he had only recently joined the North Wind but already he had been elected head of state, he didn't mind it that much, but since he was still new at the agency he sometimes felt overwhelmed, the sight and smell of the ocean always calmed him from all that stress, but today would be different. A large shadow began creeping over, there were also what sounded like machine noises up above, looking the sauropod gasped as a large-looking starship began flying by, at first he didn't know what kind of ship it is but it clearly wasn't one of the North Wind's, then he caught sight of markings and recognized them, and now he knew what ship it was, not bothering to tell anyone he was leaving he took one of the North Wind's planes and began fallowing the cruiser. ~Meanwhile at the central park zoo at night~ Private was having trouble sleeping, he was having dreams of his parents that he knew little to nothing of, in his dreams he was back at the penguin's old home of Antarctica, but something was different, he sees a penguin couple with an egg, the woman penguin had blue eyes like Private but the man penguin had more brownish eyes, both had the same looks as Private, who also noticed a long line of penguins in the background but chose to ignore them for now, the male was holding the egg on his feet while the female was leaving saying 'see you later Sam Fishy', then the dream began fast-forwarding itself to one day later where the father looked anxious as he began hobbling back and forth with the egg still on his feet, his stomach growled suddenly and now he looked like he was torn to making a choice, which Private guessed was 'either abandon the egg and save himself or stay and allow both of themselves to die?', eventually the father could take no more and released the egg onto the snow, covered it so no predators would notice and dashed off in desperation, however the weather had other ideas, as soon as the father penguin was out of sight a strong gust uncovered the egg and even began to push it away, Private fallowed it and saw it headed to the line of penguins and couldn't believe his eyes, their were three chicks who look like Skipper, Kowalski and Rico, exactly the same age when Private himself first met them, their was also a documentary crew studying them, he then saw the runaway egg run over the three chicks and the baby Skipper voiced concerns over it (which confirmed Private's assumption that it was them), but the adult penguins just dismiss it as an everyday event and ignore it, but the baby Skipper suddenly slid after the egg which fell off a cliff but didn't splatter, having been cushioned in a snowball on a boat, Private saw Skipper, Kowalski and Rico come to the cliff and almost fell off, only to get pushed off by the documentary crew, Private saw they were heading for the egg, but at the same time leopard seals were heading for it too, Private jumps down and tries to shout at them but neither group seem to notice, however Rico surprises the seals by eating the egg, but the seals decided to go after them now, who were trapped on a harpoon gun, Private charged at one seal but ended up going through it much to his surprise, he tried again but still phased through them, just like a ghost, luckily the chicks triggered the harpoon gun and escaped on an iceberg, complete with the egg, Private noticed the ship was falling apart and decided to leave and join his teammates, getting away just as the ship explodes. Private emerges onto the iceberg and sees the three celebrating, then the egg hatched (splattering amniotic sac on the three in the process) and in it's place sat a gray-feathered chick who looked just like Private, then Kowalski said he didn't have a family when the baby Private asked and said they were going to die, the real Private laughs remembering all that, then Skipper cheers him up by saying they would be his family as they drifted into the sunset. Private awoke sweating and panting, he felt like his dream was real, but parts of it was, sure it was true that Skipper, Kowalski and Rico rescued his egg that day, but those two adult penguins who seem to be the owners of the same egg looked familiar yet he didn't know where, at least Private now knew the name of one of them, "Sam Fishy", Private had a feeling that they were his parents, but what ever happened to them? Private decided to go outside for a moment, moving the fish bowl as quietly as possible, though Skipper had heard and woke up, he went up too and found Private sitting on the edge of the pool, "hey Private?" Skipper asks, Private jumped but relaxed when he saw his boss who came to him, "what are you doing?" Skipper added, "there was a dream" Private answered pausing for a moment, then added "it was about how I met you three when you adopted me, but that's not all, there were events before that" he paused for a moment again, catching sight of Skipper's amazed face, "I saw two adult penguins, a mother and a father, with my egg, I'm thinking they're my parents" he stopped, Skipper was even more surprised, "really?" he asked, Private nodded and said "I've found out my father's name is Sam Fishy, but I haven't found out my mother's name, I noticed my possible-dad was starving while caring for my egg, while my possible-mother left for more than a day and never returned, my possible-father abandoned me out of desperation to eat, but the moment he did my egg got blown away towards you three" Private describes, Skipper could hardly believe, "so that's how your egg was rolling away" Skipper muttered to himself, then added "we gotta go back to Antarctica". "But we tried that already and found nothing but desolation, and on the second try we had to return Hunter there" Private stated, "I know but me, Kowalski and Rico still had our parents, but when we went to save you and when we were brought here they probably think we're dead or something" Skipper said feeling slightly homesick, "yeah but my dream didn't say anything about my parent's fates, uncle Nigel probably doesn't know either" Private said sadly, Skipper patted him on the back, "tell you what, how bout we go back to Antarctica one more time?" he proposes, "well I guess we could try again" Private accepts, Skipper nods and went inside to sleep while Private decides to stay a little more. Unknown to either Elvis, one of the resident Velociraptor''s had been listening in, she was doing her usual nighttime patrol (''Velociraptor''s are nocturnal) and noticed the two penguins talking, she felt sorry for Private though, but will help them first thing in the morning. '''Stay tuned for POM; Parent Hunt, Chapter one' Characters *Skipper *Rico *Kowalski *Private *King Julien *Maurice *Mort *Marlene *The Velociraptors *Dave *the North Wind *Lourinhã Empire (the main villain) *Roark the Dinheirosaurus *Corran the Dracopelta *Bella the Bellubrunnus *Uncle Nigel *the penguin's parents (Private's are Catharinemother & Sam Fishyincase you didn't know, Rico's are Stellamother & Rexfather, Skipper's are Nevaehmother & Tobyfather, and Kowalski's are Helenmother & Jeffryfather) *Hunter and more Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event